a lucky year of highschool
by xXBlueeyLuucyXx
Summary: AU POKESPE : Our little friend Blue starts her highschool in Pallet high, what adventures will await in her highschool days?will she make friends and know what she really is or what kind of person she is? will she find her lover?... :
1. Chapter 00: introduction

Bluexluckyshipperxharuka: Hi everyone, just call me Mae so you don't have to say my pen name.

This is a luckyshipping fanfiction so; I hope you guys will enjoy my fanfiction

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon and any of the characters included. They belong to their proper owners. This is a totally fan made, that's why it's called fanfiction right.**

**

* * *

**

**INTRODUCTION**

Someone's POV

It was seven o' clock in the morning and it's about time for school. There's a young girl who just move into our neighborhood last week, and it is said she's going to the same school I'm studying. The Pallet High school University. Pallet high consists of three stages, the primary level, the middle level, known as middle school and the high school level. I'm together with the high school students, I'm in 1st year and you should know me by now or maybe not, I'm Red , I'm 13 years old, and I'm known as the most delinquent in our class, but sure I'm a delinquent doesn't mean I don't know anything. Well since it's about time for school I better get going then see ya!

Some guy's POV

"Oh, hi there! Did you know a guy named Red?" the guy asks. "You did! Do you mind telling where'd he headed to after he left you?"He asks. "Oh that's so, then, I'll see you somewhere I guess. "He said. "oh yea, I'm Green, Red's buddy and rival. Nice to meet you, well, I guess I have to leave you here now. See ya!" green said and runs off.

A gal's POV

"I'm so nervous mom."The girl said to her mom. "Come on dear, you always transfer school every year." her mom said."I know that mom, but I don't know why I'm this nervous entering this school." she said." It's only in your imaginations Blue so, go inside and make me and your father proud okay." her mom said." Okay mom" she said and kissed her mom's right cheek.

Well as my mother said my name is Blue, and I just transferred in this town last week, and I'm going to study the rest of high school in this so-called university, The Pallet High school University. I don't get why mom and dad want me to study in this school. But, it's as they say solving something by going straight is the best way to get the answers to your questions. I guess I'll just have to find the answer myself. Well, let's start my first school year in Pallet High school University.

* * *

Mae: well, I hope this introduction is good. Look out for the next update. See ya!

Note: I'll update A.S.A.P ^^


	2. chapter 01: delinquent vs the bullies

Mae: Hello everyone! ^.0, well alright here's the 1st chapter of my fanfiction. Well enjoy!

**DICLAIMER: I do not own pokemon; they belong to their proper owners, this is a fan made fic or known as fanfiction.**

**

* * *

**

**DELINQUENT VS THE BULLIES**

Red's POV

It was a sunny day, and me and my friend, Green, are looking at the bulletin board to know which class we belong, and i found my class and it's under professor birch. Professor birch is different from the other professors in this school, he's so kind, helpful and a funny guy whose always clumsy to things. And soon enough, Green also found he's class and it's under Professor Rowan, he's a serious type professor but everyone says he's nice but he's just serious when it comes to teaching, and about Green going to 's class I'm wondering about something.

"Hey, Green" I said. "Yea, Red? Something bothering you?"Green replied." Why didn't your grandfather picked you to be in his class?" I asked. "Why would I know that, go ask him yourself, plus it would be better I'm not in his class." he said. "But why?" I asked." Just shut it Red! I don't care if I'm not under my grandfather's class ok. So shut it!" he shouted."I'm just asking Green..." I said. "I'm leaving you here Red." Green said and leaves annoyed. "Wonder if something happened between Professor Oak and Green....oh well, it's not my business, I should hurry, classes are about to start."

While I'm on way to my classroom, I heard some voices in the hallway; I searched every corner of the school's hallway to know where the voices are coming from and after 1 minute, I already found the place and there we're two guys surrounding a girl who seemed to be the same age as me. I stay for a while to know what're they talking about with the girl. "So you're new here huh..."The first guy said." Um yes..."the girl replied." Do you mind us touring you around the school eh girl" The second guy said as he drew closer to the girl's face." Um....uh...thank you for the offer but....I......uh" the girl said nervously." Come on, it will be fun." The first guy said as he grabbed her hand. "I'm gonna be fine, release my hand now." The girl said as she struggled to have her hand released by the first guy." What if we don't want to, what are you going to do eh little girl" said the second guy."I...will...." the girl said as she continues to struggle." C'mon, bro let's see what this girl can do" the first guy said to his brother. And after hearing that, I remembered the rumors going around the school last year, that two brother will come to the school on the 2nd semester, and it is rumoured that they like to bully and fool girls in their old schools and that made me came rushing and punch one of them right in the face. And they released the girl's hand and the girl came rushing at me and hold me shirt tightly. It seems she's really scared of the two guys. "Hey! Who are you to punch my brother?". The second guy said." And who are you to fool this girl?"I replied. "don't you dare ignore my question dumbass!" the second shouted at me and came rushing ready to punch me with an uppercut punch, but I completely dodged his attack." That all you got eh tough guy." I said to him." Stay right behind me okay." I commanded the girl and she agrees with me with a nod." Alright, so what're you guys waiting for, don't wanna make the first move? Then I'll make the first move for ya!"I shouted and make the whole campus heard me. And as I continued to fight with the brothers I heard footsteps nearing. "It's the campus' guards, we better forfeit this bro." The 1st guy said." Yea, come on!" replied the younger brother. And they ran off as fast as they could." We should hurry too" The girl said." Yea, let's go uh......" I said "blue is the name, come on let's hurry" she said as she grabs my hand and ran.

* * *

Mae: well, that's a good start I guess, well I hope you liked this chapter, watch out for the next chapter! ^^

oh sorry if it's that short for you

i'm just busy with practice for my graduation day

pls review! ^^


	3. Chapter 02:WHA! WAIT! HOW! HUH?

Mae: nice to see all of you here!

Blue: Hey Mae! Hey readers! Um...Mae can i stay here? I wanna see the story!

Mae: Sure you can stay blue

Blue: ok , alright i wanna see the story ^^

Mae: okay then, please enjoy the story and read and review.

**DISCLAIMER: Ok, this is kind of annoying, do I really have to do and disclaim this thing! Come on people, this is a place where you can put fan fictions that fan we're makin. So that means POKEMON ADVENTURES doesn't belong to me. **

**Claimer: any names of the people that are included in this whole story(as in whole including the other chapters) that are not mentioned in Pokémon either in the Pokémon special and Pokémon anime are my OCs.

* * *

**

**WHA! WAIT! HOW! HUH?**

Blue's POV

While me and red are running from the campus guards, we searched for a spot to hide in and we did! And after we hid in that spot the campus guard remain in the spot we stopped for 5 minutes before they left we remained quiet and makes me feel a little awkward alone with a guy but red just sit there, waiting for the guards to go away, " well, he is a guy after all". I whispered to myself thinking that I can only hear it but since it's too quiet, Red heard me "what are you whispering about me being a guy after all blue?"He asked "uh....I....just.....I just noticed that you don't care about getting late in class." I said not telling the whole reason why I whispered the "well, he's a guy after all "word and after that we noticed the guards we're already gone and then we came out of the spot.

"finally they're gone ....well, I have to go blue it's time for me to go to class, see ya around Blue!" red said." Yea, nice meeting you anyway Red" I replied. Then he left and on his way going to his classroom." Well, I guess I have to go too then now where is that--oh here it is." I said as i found the map of the school the principal gave me so I can find my classroom." Hmmmm....so where is my classroom?...huh what's this star about?" i said" oh maybe this is where my classroom is located, alright it's time to go and find the answers i wanted." I said and follow the direction in the map.

Red's POV

"Where is prof. Birch's classroom again...?" i said searching for professor birch's classroom. "Where is it--- where is—oh its right there! I forgot he told me before graduation that he's room is located beside Professor Rowan's classroom."i said and came rushing at class' door and opened it hoping there's no teacher inside." Good morning, professor...." i said and noticed that the professor inside the classroom is different."oh hi Red, something wrong?" the professor said." Professor Oak! Wha- what're you doin in Professor Birch's classroom?" I asked him shocked."Oh, i guess you didn't took the map beside the bulletin board since you didn't know that mine and Professor birch's classroom switched places" replied." Oh man, I'm sorry for the interruption professor well, see ya"

I said and about to close the door but suddenly." Red, recess time I want you to go here, I would like to ask you something." Professor said." About what professor asked the professor but..."Just come to my classroom during recess time alright. Well time to go now Red." He said as he cutted my question I was about to question him."Oh ok professor bye" and i closed the door." That was weird, i wonder what professor oak is gonna ask me about...Man this thing will only let me think farther than the things i supposed to think of....well I guess I'll run and go and search for Prof. Birch's classroom again." I said and ran off.

Blue's POV

"Ok, I know, I'm 2nd in my class at my old school and i know, i can read maps, then how come I'm still searching for the classroom, ugh. Is this map tricking me, or is this map a fake? But it can't be since it was the principal that gave me this map. Come on Blue, think, think ..." i said until I thought of something "oh, I forgot the principal said that the star on the map tells you where you are located and it changes whenever you move from place to place. So, the board says my class is under the professor named Birch, so then the classroom is located northeast from where I am standing."i said and then " um excuse me, is there a problem miss?" someone with a yellow hair." Uh, i'm just looking at the map so I can find my classroom, that's all."I said. "You're lost aren't you?" the guy said next to the person I talked with earlier. "Well, aren't you a mind reader." I said. "Are you playing with my abilities?" the guy said and seemed annoyed. "Ability what ability? I asked. " oh, don't mind him. He's just uh....... he .....can be imaginative.....yea that's it" the yellow haired girl said. "Oh ok then. Well uh, can you tell me which direction i have to take so i can go to my classroom, it's under professor Birch." I asked them. "You're in luck, our classroom is just in the front of your classroom, come on follow us." The yellow haired girl said. "Thank you very much...um can i know your names?" i asked them. "Mine's yellow" yellow said. "Lance" lance said." And you are?" they both ask. "oh I'm blue, nice to meet the both of you" i said and bowed." So shall we get going?" yellow said. "Yea!" Lance and i said in unison.

Lance's POV

(_reading Blue's mind)_

_Blue is like a girl who's smart and cute but has a dark side and has fear of some kind of things, and she has a dark past being lost in some place and never get out for 2 years when she's still 5 years old._

_Why the hell am i reading her mind anyway......?_

"Hey Lance!" yellow shouted. "Huh? Something wrong yellow? I asked. "I've been calling your name for many times!" she said. "Oh...Uh...Sorry yellow I'm just thinking about something." I said. "Thinking or reading Blue's mind" yellow whispered. "And why would I do that?" I said. "Well knowing you, I guess so you could know every information about her. "Yellow said. "Just shut up will ya!" I said and before we noticed it Blue is giggling at us. "Why are you giggling?" I asked. "It's just, you guys are so cute when the two of you are arguing." Blue said that cause me and Yellow blush. " well, anyway your classroom is here, oh well see ya around Blue" I said. "yea, see ya around too Lance and you too Yellow" she said to me and yellow." Well I have to go inside; I bet professor is waiting for me." Blue said. "oh we're not sure about that but we need to go too because unlike your professor, our professor is strict, so if we're late, we're in big trouble. "Me and yellow said. "ok then bye!" blue said as she waves her hand and went inside her classroom.

_Well whadaya, this year will be interesting._

You like her don't you Lance? Yellow teased. "no i don't, uh let's just get inside" i said and i heard a little giggle from yellow that made me a little embarrassed.

Blue's POV

_Well this is it _

"Good morning professor birch" I said. "Why miss Blue, you seemed a little late, do you mind explaining why?" professor said rising he's right eyebrow like he's frightening me or something. "Just kidding, I know you get lost in the school and got into a little incident with the brothers who bullies so much." He said to me smiling. "How'd you know that" I ask and a little moment there i remember Red and I search the whole classroom and I found where he is sitting. "So Red, told you huh?"I said allowing Red and the whole class heard it and looked at Red. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS LOOKING AT! I KNEW HER CAUSE I'M THE ONE WHO HELPED HER GOT IT! He said nervously or more like sounded panicky and i giggled and Red looked at me with a glare but i just smiled at him and he returned the smile. "Well then, Blue please introduce yourself to the class" the professor said.

"I'm blue, i came from the school blue hawks middle school ( A/N: i don't know if there's a school called blue hawks middle school, this name just popped out of my head.) and im.....

* * *

Mae: so is it good or what!

Blue: it's awesome, i met two new people!

Red: hey don't forget me

Blue and I: where did you came from?

Red: from Pallet town

Blue:..........

Mae: well, watch out for my next update oh and sorry if I didn't get to update quickly it's too hard to think of ideas sometimes and i did my best to make this long but if it's too short for you Sorry ^^ well pls. Read and review!

Blue and Red: BYE!


	4. Chapter 03: lunch and detention

Mae: hello guys! Are you ready for the story?

Blue: yup, but are you sure your grammars improved?

Mae: uh, i don't know

Red: if u can see Blue her specialty when writing a story she got lost in the middle of the story.

Mae: uh she's asking about the grammar not the story Red.

Blue: well anyways, this time we do the disclaimer thing for ya okay ^.0

Red: well ready Blue?

Blue: MAE. DOESN'T OWN POKEMON ADVENTURES OR KNOWN AS POKESPE!SHE DOESN'T OWN ME, RED, GREEN, LANCE, AND OTHER CHARACTERS THAT WILL APPEAR FROM POKESPE AND FROM POKEMON ANIME.

Red: CLAIMS!: SHE ONLY OWNS THE STORY TITLE AND THE STORY PLOT.

Mae: hey i also own some characters which is my OCs in this fanfiction.

Red and Blue: ON WITH THE STORY

Mae: hey don't ignore me!

Red and Blue: shush!

LUNCH AND DETENTION

Red's POV

It's 11:30 in the afternoon and it's almost time for recess, speaking of recess I'm still wondering what does professor oak want to ask me about...then suddenly someone called my name

"Red!" Blue whispered with a little voice."Oh, uh, something wrong Blue? I said. "I'm asking you if you can eat with me at school grounds?." She asked. "Uh, sorry Blue, but Prof. Oak ask me to go to his classroom this recess time so i guess i can't, sorry." I said. "Oh, is that so, i guess I'll just invite Lance and yellow to go with me then" she said "Yea, sorry though" i apologized. "Nah, it's fine" she said smiling at me and i returned the smile then we felt a presence in front of us. "Ahem" the professor coughed i guess. "you got a cough or something, eh sir" i teased "Red and new girl detention in my classroom at dismissal." He said. "yes sir" Blue replied and professor rowan looked at me. "yes professor" i said. "good" he said and he went back to teaching but before he grabbed his marker to write the bell rang. "well, it's recess time and i guess we'll see each other tomorrow oh and this is your homework" he said and gives us the homework we have to do. "Man, it's just the beginning of high school and we already have an assignment what a bummer." I pouted. "Do you want a double detention Mr. Red?" professor said in his creepy voice. "No sir." I replied. " okay, everyone get out it's recess time." He shouted like his annoyed.

Blue's POV

_Man my first day in this school and i get into detention, how depressing._

"hey Red. What is detention here like?" i asked. "oh, well if you make noise during detention, there's more punishment you'll have to take, like squat, push ups, things like those." He said. " how do you know those things?" i asked. "Didn't you asked me what is detention here looks like, so i give you some details right." He said. "No, what i meant is how do you know what are the punishment gonna be like.?" i asked him again "Well, let's just say I'm the famous delinquent in the school, meaning the one who likes to cause trouble, so i always ended up in detention." He said. "Oh, you're like my childhood friend" I said. "Childhood friend?" he said wanting to know who the guy is. "Oh, don't mind what i said, well i have to go i have to invite yellow and lance to eat with me, bye Red! I said. "Oh hey Blue, if i had more time maybe I'll go and eat with you guys okay!" he said. "Ok, I'll be waiting Red" I said smiling and ran off.#

Red's POV

_... man where is professor oak's classroom again, I'm getting lost!_

"Hey Red!" green called. "Oh hi green, so what's up" i asked. "i never thought you're that close with the new girl." He teased. "Huh? Come on Green, i get along with everyone else, even though I'm a delinquent" i said. "You're so proud of yourself being a delinquent Red; i wonder what makes you proud of it..." he said to me smiling more like a smirk or something. "Never mind, i have to go to professor Oak's classroom, see ya Green!" I said and ran off quickly.

Green's POV

_So he's really going to ask grandpa about it huh... guess he's really a different person from all people i knew, hmmmm...maybe i should meet the girl and see why Red seems really close to her even she's just new to this school. I wonder what her attitude is like._

Blue's POV

_I've been waiting for 3 minutes and still Lance and Yellow are not coming out of the classroom. Sigh man I'm getting hungry..._

_Hears the door opening_

"Oh...hi there Blue...did you come visit Lance?" yellow said "Uh...actually i came here to ask if you two can eat with me at the school grounds..." i replied. "Sure Blue" she said. "Oh ok Yellow, um may i speak with Lance?" i asked. "Oh sure he's right there." She said and pointed where Lance is sitting. "Thank you Yellow" i said "Uh no prob..." she said. "Hi Lance!" i said "Uh hi Blue, nice...to...meet...you here.." he said as he's voice getting lower and lower. "Did something happened?" i asked Lance. "Oh, it's nothing, well something you want to tell me?" he said. " Oh yea, do you mind eating with me at the school grounds?" i asked. "No , i don't mind, it's cool" he said. "Okay then shall we." I said "Yea" he said smiling. "Hey, I'm coming too you know!" yellow said. "Come on all three of us will eat together!" i said smiling at both of them and they returned the smiles i given to them by smiling back to me. "Come on you two!" i said and pulled their hands.

Red's POV

"Uh hi professor Oak" i said. "Oh Red, so do you have something to ask me?" professor Oak said. "Huh? But professor aren't you the one who wanted to ask me something" I said. " I saw you and Green arguing about something and i did hear him said you asking me about the thing you asked me, so i want to about what is it you wanted to know." He said. "Oh, I was just wondering why he isn't one of your students so I asked him about it since he's your grandson and it's because I thought you're going to pick him to be one of his students since he's your grandson." I said to professor Oak non-stop causing me to exhaling and inhaling air faster. "Oh that, well you see Red it doesn't mean that me and Green are related,we should always stay with each other right, and also it would only destroy my grandson's intelligence of stuff." He said. "Inteligence of stuffs?" i said wanted to know about it. "i believe I'm not the one to answer everything Red nor my grandson Green, i think you're the one who should look for the answers you need for your questions." He said to me not anwering the question. " i guess so, can i leave now professor, i made a little promise with my classmate to eat with her and i guess she's waiting for me..." i asked. "Sure Red" he said "Thanks." I said

_Man do i really have to find those answers, i meant the questions I'm asking doesn't really my business and it wasn't part of our family problems, man I'm just gonna leave it like that, It's only gonna make me work. _

"RED!" Blue shouts as she waves her hand. "Blue, Hey! Who's with you?"i asked. "Oh right, This is Lance and this girl here is Yellow." She said. "Hey, nice to meet you Red." He said sounded like he's jealous of me. "Yea nice to meet you too Lance" i said " and you too Yellow" i said to yellow. "Uh, have we met before?" she said. "Uh, i believed this is the first time we met" i said to her but it looks like she didn't here me "I know i met you somewhere in this school, the day i was enrolled in this school" she said. "Uh, maybe you're mistaking me of another person who just look like me" i said "Maybe you're right." She said with a frown in her face "Hey don't frown like that, come on let's just eat" i said. "yea, oh here Red , you can eat this, i made it." Blue said. "I bet it's delicious" i said causing Blue to blush a little. "Uh..." lance moaning. " oh right, sorry guys, here's yours" blue said as she gave the lunch boxes to yellow and Lance. And we eat it at the same time. "Wow Blue, this are awesome! This are delicious." Yellow said. "I agree with Yellow, it's really great Blue!" Lance said. "You know, you could be a good wife in the future Blue, i bet the person you're going to marry is lucky, having a wife who cooks food like this." I said that cause the group silent. "oh uh, Let's just eat, okay" i said and sweat dropped.

Blue's POV

_What the hell Red is saying...but it's nice to know how everyone liked my food so much_

"Hey guys, do you have to do something after school?" yellow asked and i remembered about the detention after class "well, uh..." i said not knowing what to say as an excuse. "We have to stay for detention" Red said. "Really the both of you!" yellow said shocked. "Lucky for you, I'll be with you" Lance said and looks at me. "Uh, well..." i said and it really gets me down thinking about detention and before i say anything the bell rang for next class." Well, what do you know it's time to go back, see you guys later" i said sweat dropping. "hey slow down Blue!" said the shouting Red. "sorry Red, I'm just not used to letting people that I'm in detention." I said with a frown face. "i guess i know how you feel Blue, that's what i felt before, the first time i get in detention but this i tell you, being in detention here, it's really fun!" he said and smiled and i smiled back at him "Thank you Red" i said "Alright then let's go to the classroom but this time by walking" he said and i nodded and we walked until we get to the classroom

Yellow's POV

"They just left us" i said to Lance "It's because, Blue is embarrassed about her going to detention " lance said "Just for that!" i said annoyed. "you're one to talk" Lance said smirking and put his face closer to me and made me blush. "Oh let's just go back" i said still blushing. "fine, ladies first" Lance said acting like a gentleman. "don't act like you're a gentleman!" i said. "But i am a gentleman aren't i" Lance said "Did you know how much you annoyed me by those compliments of your, especially when those compliments are for yourself" i said. "Oh i already know that, i heard it from a friend of mine but we're still friends" Lance said smiling "Oh whatever, I'm going back to the classroom."i said and ran off " Uh Yellow, the way is here"Lance said "mr. Know it all" i whispered and ran quickly as i can away from him while Lance just walk.

Mae: that was long

Blue: yea it cost you uh...

Red: 4 pages

Blue: yea 4 pages

Mae: but the last chapter cost me 3 pages

Blue: we don't care though

Red: as long as the story is fine, we don't care about the pages that you'll use

Mae: really! Then how about half page only

Blue: except for that

Mae: how about- -

Red: no, not half, not 1 or 2. 3 is your minimum

Mae: Hey aren't I the author, I'm the one who should decide how many pages i would use

Red: well then

Blue and Red: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

Mae: Hey i told you don't cut me when i'm- -

Red and blue:*shuts down computer*


	5. Chapter 04 fun in detention?

Mae: Hey guys! What's up? Well, sorry if I made you wait so long, my laptop's charger has a problem so we took it to some computer shop to see what's wrong and for now where waiting for it to get fixed. I get bored so I made up my mind to just make the 4th chapter on our PC.

Well ok enough explanation and let's start the story!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON SPECIAL/POKEMON ADVENTURES OR ANYTHING ABOUT BELONG TO THEIR PROPER OWNERS!

* * *

**

Normal POV

Red and Blue are attending their last subject to their dismissal time, means close to their detention as well. About 7 minutes the bell finally rang and the professor left the classroom and other students followed as well, leaving Red and Blue alone inside the classroom.

Blue is fixing her things before she go and go to professor rowan's classroom but unlike Blue, Red was just sleeping the whole period of their last subject.

Blue was finally done fixing her things; she noticed red sleeping so soundly. She smiled a bit while looking at red sleeping then she remembered the detention and walks over at red and wakes him up.

"hey Red" Blue said while she's shaking Red so he'll wake up."Hey come on Red. We need to hurry!" Blue shakes him harder than before but, Red just moans so she think of a way to wake him up and then she grabbed her bag and smacked it at his head and made Red up looking surprised.

"Wha—what happened?" Red looked at Blue. "That'll teach you a lesson, we have to hurry, I don't want any more detention after this." Blue said. "Why didn't you just go ahead yourself?" red questioned.

"I don't know where professor rowan's classroom is" Blue answered. "Why didn't you ask lance to go with you in 's classroom." Red said. "Come on Red, don't you know the word respect?" Blue said at Red. "And if I say I don't?" Red keeps arguing with her until she can't stand it.

"Alright that's it, come here" blue was pissed off and she grabbed Red by the collar of his shirt and pulled him out of the classroom. The time they're out almost every student in the hallway are looking at them. Since they only seen red being pulled by a teacher. And Red noticed people are looking at him laughing and he feel embarrassed.

"Blue, can you let go?" Red asked Blue. "Can't handle it eh" blue said and giggled a little. Red heard her giggle and made him kind of mad. "You knew they we're talking about me?" Red shouted at blue (not that loud) "come on Red, I've been doing this at my old school" Blue said. "Who knew that a kind girl like her had that kind of attitude." Red whispered to himself. "Kind girl? Who me?" blue asked making a confused look. "No, I was talking about the other girl over there." Red answered sarcastically. "you were being sarcastic!" blue said. "So I want to be _SARCASTIC_, sure nothing's wrong about that isn't there?"

Blue gave him a glare and he looked at her also glaring, now there glaring at each other. Then Blue saw a brown haired-guy behind red. "You might wanna look at your back Red" blue whispered at red. Red turned his head and he saw

"Green!" Red said. "Hey red, so who is this girl with you?" green asked looking at blue. Then blue noticed he was looking at her and made her uncomfortable. "Oh, well that's Blue" Red said introducing Blue. "Well hello there Blue." Green walk closer to her making Blue more uncomfortable. "Um, uh Hi" blue said nervously. "Nice to meet you" green gave her a smile and made Blue blush."Uh, yea" Blue replied still uncomfortable. Green turn to red and starts talking to each other.

Blue's POV

_I never been this nervous around a guy before, I wonder what is this feeling, being nervous so sudden. Is this guy have powers or something? Oh sheesh never mind._

Normal POV

"Hey Red, we should hurry!" Blue called. "Coming" Red said and he waved goodbye to Green.

"You should have seen the look on your face when Green was talking to you" Red laughed and Blue was pissed by it. "Laugh all you want! I don't care" Blue said to him with a serious voice and Red still laughed and laughed and it's getting on her nerves. "Stop it!" Blue shouted. "Sorry, your face so red like a tomato so I can't help laughing" Red said and ready to laugh again. "Don't think of laughing again!" Blue gave him a glare and Red just smiled at her and it seemed to calm her down. "Come on professor rowan's classroom is right there "Red said. "Okay" I replied and we walked to professor's classroom.

"Good afternoon" Blue said as she opened the door. "Well, good afternoon as well Ms. Blue, please enter that room in the middle that's where you gonna spend your detention. "Only myself?" Blue asked. "Oh no you're together with Red and some other students." Professor rowan answered. "Oh okay" Blue said and hurried to the room while Red just followed her. She grabbed the door knob and opens the door and the other students there waiting looked at her smiling. "Hey Blue" Lance called. "Oh hi Lance" blue sit beside him and red sit beside her. "If I were you I'll wear the seatbelt" Red said."Huh? What seatbe-"blue said but was cut when the door closed and the chair fell in a big hole.

Blue screams and was holding on red's arms tightly. Then in a minute she fainted because of fear. "Hey Blue! Are you ok?" Red started shaking her, and then the chair suddenly fell on some room.

"Hey is she okay?" a blue haired girl asked. "Let's lay her down on the bed." Lance requested.

And Red put her down on the bed. "Hey, she's cute when she's unconscious" a black haired guy looking at the Blue's face and then the blue haired girl smacked him with her arm.

"Hey, come on Crystal you don't have to hit me, I'm just complimenting the girl." The black haired guy said. "Complimenting! You're looking at her in a weird way!" crystals keep hitting the black haired guy and the noise causes Blue to wake up.

"Wha-what happened to me?" Blue asked and when she completely opened her eyes, she saw people looking at her. "What? Is there something on my face?" blue asked them once again. "There's nothing in your face, you fainted a while ago, we're glad you're awake now." Crystal said and she noticed Blue looking at her. "Um...Oh yea, I'm Crystal, I'm from professor oak's class." Crystal introduced herself and followed by "hey ya! I'm Gold and I would be glad to be you boyfrie-"crystal gave him a glare and made him to change the word he was about to say. "Err I meant friend" gold said and Blue turned to a red haired boy "Silver, classmates with this two idiots." Crystal and gold heard him and glared at him. "you seem cool" Blue said smiling at him making him blush a bit. "I never thought you blush silver "brown haired girl teased silver. "Shut up!"Silver said to the girl. "Hahaha make me!" the girl mocked silver and he gripped his hand more tightly and the girl gulped and starts to make her position to fight and a minute after they started wrestling each other. "Well anyways, I'm Ruby, I'm-". "He's my boyfriend" sapphire cutted Ruby. "When did that happen wild girl!" Ruby said and starts a fight with her while sapphire didn't notice silver was right behind her but suddenly moved and silver hits ruby.

Crystal, sapphire and Blue blushed at what happened and Gold blurted what they are blushing about

"So silver, have a boyfriend now huh?" gold teased at him and silver looked confused and then he saw ruby at the bottom of him. "Get off now!" ruby said blushed a bit red and silver gets off and he was really pissed and walks away from the group and play his PSP. "Oh yea I'm sapphire, hajimemashite" sapphire said "hai" Blue replied. And sapphire smiled widely "Yay, someone who can understand me! Finally, we're gonna be best friends from now on okay." Sapphire said and hugged blue, while blue just smiled. "You can understand Japanese?"Red asked. "Yea" blue answered red's question. "so that's how." Red said. "Hey, where am I anyway?"Blue asked. "oh we're in our club room or you can call hangout." crystal said. "HANGOUT!" blue was surprised that they have a hangout under the school. "Yup, this is our hangout "Sapphire said. "Well the truth this isn't only our hangout this is also the place where we practice when there's an upcoming event." Silver said and then blue asked them "are you guys a band or what?" "YES!" they all replied in unison. "May I hear some of your music?"Blue requested but there seems to be a problem."Um….we're not a complete band yet" crystal said. "What's the problem?" Blue asked. "Well we don't have our lead guitar and a vocalist."Red answered. "What! With all of you, you still don't have any vocalist and lead guitarist."Blue said. "Hey you're almost acting like our manager!"Red said and the Blue gave him a serious look."Who doesn't play on your band?"Blue asked them once more"Um, Red and Lance" ruby said. And then Blue looked at the two boys.

"Alright Sapphire what do you play?" blue asked. "I play the drums." Sapphire said then Blue looked at crystal and crystal already knew what she wants. "Okay, I'll just say their positions in the band ok." Crystal said and blue nodded. "Alright for the drummer we have Sapphire, for the keyboardist you have me. And for the bass and rhythm you have gold and silver, so for now, we need a vocalist and a lead guitarist. "Oh, why don't let Red have the lead guitarist? And lance the vocalist?" blue asked them and they sweat dropped."Well, we're really fine with Red but Lance doesn't sing."Gold said. "But he can write songs" Crystal added. "Oh then have lance as your lyricist"blue suggested. "You really acting up as our manager "Red said again but Blue just ignored him. But then everyone looked at her well except Red who's beside her. "Blue since you entered our hangout, you're the vocalist!" Sapphire said "But I don't sing that well" she said voice lowering but everyone just smiled at her. Then Crystal snapped her finger and then Lance and Red bring her to the stage they made (it's not really that big, it's really small it's just big as a two sitter couch.) "I told you guys I don't sing that well." Blue struggled and struggled but they hold her tightly by her wrist. "well if you don't sing then we're not letting you get out of this room until tomorrow." Gold said and it scared Blue a bit "it's fine since this room is nice anyway." Blue said. "You sure about that?, it's rumored that there's ghost roaming around here in the school". Gold added and this made Blue really scared." Okay, fine just don't leave me here" blue said and Red and Lance let go off her. Blue thinks of a song to sing and about a minute she began to sing.

* * *

(MYMP-TRUE COLORS: 1st stanza up to chorus)

_You with the sad eyes_  
_Don't be discouraged_  
_Oh, I realize it's hard to take_  
_Courage_  
_In a world full of people you can_  
_Lose sight of it all_  
_The darkness inside you_  
_Makes you feel so small_

_But I see your true colors_  
_Shining through_  
_I see your true colors and that's_  
_Why I love You_  
_So don't be afraid to let them show_  
_Your true colors_  
_True colors are beautiful, like a_  
_Rainbow_

* * *

Blue stopped and everyone have their eyes closed and listening to her peacefully but before they notice she's done singing.

"You were awesome! Blue please be our vocalist pleeeaaaase!" sapphire and crystal pleaded while the guys just smiled except for Red who was surprised of how blue's voice sounded like.

" I never thought she could sing that well, she sounded like a professional singer or something" red thought this in his mind until he's in complete daze. Lance tried to snap the out of him but he won't budge then any moment Blue went to Red and "Hey Red, something wrong?"She asked while snapping her thumb and index finger then Red suddenly return to himself and he says. "Um, it's nothing" Red answered. "Oh well" Blue said and she smiled. "Okay guys it's almost time to go home" they all went and sit to the same chair they sat on and the chair moved and carried them up back to the detention room.

And the time they got back to the room, Professor Rowan was about to open the door.

"Alright you can go home now" Professor Rowan said." Bye Professor" they all said and get out of the professor's class and at the gate they said their goodbye's and go in the different direction.

"So Blue, how was it?" Red asked. "what "it"?" she questioned. "the detention" Red said. "oh." Blue said and covered her eyes with her bangs and Red almost think it's a negative answer but..

"it was really fun!" Blue said smiling with her eyes closed and Red returned her smile and then in at the end of the block they parted and go to their homes.

* * *

Mae: there you go ^_^ hope you like it!

Wait for the next chappie ^.—

And please READ AND REVIEW.


	6. Chapter 05:New friend or is it an enemy?

Mae: Hey I'm_ Back, sorry if i didn't get to update fast it's because I'm still looking for ideas.  
Well anyways, here's chapter 5. ENJOY! ^_^_

_Note: I forgot to say this at the first chapter, Blue and Red's personality here are mixed with their game counterparts (Leaf and Fire) and maybe green too..._

_WARNING: XD this story is kinda corny XD haha read and you'll know and also I'm gonna tell something so i would like you to read whatever I'll say after the story..._

_ DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON SPECIAL AND THE CHARACTERS; THEY BELONG TO SATOSHI YAMAMOTO AND HIDENORI KUSAKA.

* * *

_

___**New friend? Or is it an enemy?**_

_It was bright morning, the sky is blue, and the clouds are floating by, sun shining brightly, birds chirping, and some kids playing at the park while others are walking to school..._

___Speaking of school, all High school students in Pallet high are moving to the school's dorms, and one of them is Blue_

___Blue's house..._

_"__Blue dear, it's time to wake up" Her mom said as she knocked but since there's no response she opened the door and saw Blue packing her things with her earphones on, listening to her MP4._

_"__Blue, let me pack your things and take a bath ok." Her mom offered and smiled at her, Blue nodded, turned her Mp4 off, removed it and goes to the bathroom._

___After 15 minutes in the bathroom and dressing herself up, she headed to the dining room to have her breakfast _

_when she came to the dining room she found her dad and mom waiting for her with fake smiles on their faces not wanting to show Blue they're worried about her, unknowingly, Blue noticed and lightly chuckled then hurried and sat on the chair in front of her dad._

_"__Are you worried about me?" Blue spoke up and her parents looked at her wide-eyed._

_"__So much for fake smiles" Her Mom said with a shaky voice and served her breakfast._

_"__Yay! Mom's omelette...I'm sure gonna miss this" Blue said as her voice lowered and look at their parents with tears coming out of their eyes._

_"__Blue! Don't leave!" Her dad embraced her tightly and Blue's mom hugged the two of them and cried as well and Blue smiled and hugged them back and says. _

_"__Come on, I'm not gone forever, I'm just gonna live on the school dorms, I'll be back for summer and holidays and you can call me through the phone" saying this made her parents to broke up the hug and wipe the tears on their eyes and gave her a smile._

_"__Alright, let me help you with your things." His dad stood up and puts her stuffs on their car_

_"__Hurry up, dear" her mom's said and Blue looked at her wristwatch and she's almost late to class, she hurriedly ate the omelette and head to the bathroom to brush her teeth and then she hops into the car with her dad and goes to school._

___At school..._

_"__Only at the corner dad" Blue said to her father where to drop her. _

_"__Thanks for the ride dad" "Anything to my girl" Her dad said and Blue gave his father a kiss on the cheek. _

_"__Bye dad" she waved good bye, her father gave her a smile and went home. _

_"__Now, i have to get these to the dorm quickly so i wouldn't be late" Blue carried her things and proceeded to the gate.  
When she entered the gate she saw Sapphire standing under the tree kicking the grass._

_"__Sapphire?" Blue walked to Sapphire's direction "Hey Sapphire, you okay?" Blue said. "BLUE! Finally you're here" Sapphire said._

_ "__What did something happened?" Blue asked. "No, I'm just waiting for my best friend and roommate"_

_ "__We're roommates?"_

_"__Are you deaf or something?" Sapphire said. "Hey that's mean!" Blue said_

_"__I'm just kidding, Need some help?" Sapphire pointed at the things Blue's carrying "Oh, no it's fine i can carry all of this really" Blue refused her help but Sapphire grabbed her baggage and carry it to their dorms. _

_"__What the! Get back here" Blue went after Sapphire but dropped her handkerchief so she turned back and picked up her hanky and she saw someone at the gate. "Red!" Blue called out and Red raised his hand and went to Blue._

_"__Hey Blue, where's your stuff?" Red asked. "Sapphire has it" Blue answered him and gave her a confused look. "She stole your things?" _

_"__No, she carried my baggage and it's the heaviest baggage i have with me, does she have some unnatural powers or something?" Blue said._

___She came in the school without knowing that students with unnatural powers are the only ones allowed here..._

_"__I don't know, but maybe she has one" Red lied with a plain look._

_"__Never mind, well i have to go to the girl's dorm see ya" Blue says and goes straight to the dorms and Red too._

___At the girl's dormitory..._

_"__Sapphire! Give my stuff back" Blue said. "I already did, see "Sapphire pointed on her baggage that was place beside Blue's bed. "Um...uh thanks Sapphire". "Oh and before i forgot, this is Yellow and Yellow this is-"_

_"__We know each other" Blue said "Yeah." Yellow said._

_"__Oh, Well I'll head to my class now see ya!" Sapphire ran out of the room _

_"__So...um...Blue, how's detention yesterday?" Yellow asked. "Hmmm...i guess it's kinda nice...i met new people made new friends and join a band..." Blue said. _

_"__Y-You joined their band" Yellow gave a widened-eye look showing a shocked expression. _

_"__He he, they force me into it" Blue smiled and sweat dropped._

_"__Oh, so...w-what's your position?"_

_"__Singer..." Blue answered. "S-so you can sing?" Yellow ask her and Blue reply with a nod._

_"__Um...uh...B-Blue...C-can you sing a...uhm...j-just one song?" Yellow requested with a light blush on her face that made Blue giggle._

_"__W-what?" Yellow asked. "Oh it's nothing...and about the song how about during lunch time on the roof top?" Blue said and Yellow nods and smiled back at each other._

___((Bell ringing))_

_"__Oh, that's the bell we should hurry" Yellow said and Blue followed along.

* * *

_

___Red's POV_

___((Boys dorm))_

_"__Hey idiot, didn't you hear the school bell?" Green said._

_"__Shut up, I'm not a deaf person and what's the point of getting late when your adviser is the one who is usually late?" Red answered back._

_"__Woah, for once, Red the slacker man answered back with a smart remark" Gold grinned and Red glared at him._

_"__Chillax dude, I'm kidding." Gold sweatdropped. "Whatever, you guys go ahead still gotta fix this stuffs." Red said and unzipped his bag._

_"__Alright, see ya at lunch Red" said Gold, as Green and Him goes out of the room and heads to their classrooms._

_"__Alright, let's get started.." Red said as he stretched his arms and puts out his stuffs from one of the three bags he carried with him._

___Meanwhile..._

_"__Finally, I'm done" Red sighed for joy laying his back on the floor while staring up at the window." I wonder what time it is" He looked at his wristwatch and it's... "Holy cow! It's 7:50! I got to hurry fast before gets mad" Red take his bag and place it in his right arm...  
'Say when did get mad at us?...' Red thought in his mind._

___At 's classroom..._

_"__Good morning class!" The professor said. "Good morning Professor" replied the students.  
"Please have a sit" said the Professor and the students did as he said._

_"__My name is Bill Masara, call me Bill, and I'm a substitute professor for Prof. Birch" Bill explained.  
"What happened to ?" One of the students asked._

_"__He and and went to do some research near the diglett tunnel, it's is said there something suspicious looking pokemon appearing in the place". _

_"__That should've explained it" Blue said._

_"__Alright, now i want you to get your science book and flip it to page 6." Bill ordered and followed what he said._

___While students are flipping the pages there's a loud bang on the door when a troublesome person came in..._

_"__Heya Professor, I hope I'm not late"_

_"__Nope you're not late...this time" Bill said with a smirk on his face. _

_"__Who's the dude ,guys?" Red looked at his classmates and they gave the looks back to him and made him to look back at Bill..._

_"__Ahem, My name is Bill Masara, call me Bill, And as off today until next week you are under my care...and i expect you to come early ."_

_"__For your information Billy, My name is Red Nakamaru, the biggest delinquent and slacker in this school, meaning a person who's always late. "_

_"__It's Bill, and i do not care if you are the so-called famous delinquent or slacker in this academy. All i need you to do is do your part as my student." Bill said._

_"__Man, you're worse than Professor Rowan."_

_"__I do not care; now go to your sit"_

_"__What a bummer" Red whispered and show's a disrespectful face._

_"__Alright,we're going to study about Pokemon's Structures, Abilities, and Vital points."Bill said_

_"__How boring" one of the students said._

_"__Can you make it a little entertaining, B-I-L-L" Red mocked Bill_

_"__Alright, hush up" Bill make them quit but it only make it worse._

_"__Boo!" almost all of em said._

_"__I'm outta here" said Red and followed by some of the others._

_"__Hmph, this is why i don't like being a substitute teacher, I always get BOOs when i teach, what a lousy Professor i am." Bill complaint and kicks the floor._

_"__Aww, I don't think so" Blue said._

___Bill looked at the brunette who was sitting at the back of the third column of the seats in front of him._

_"__You don't?" Bill asked her and Blue shook her head and made Bill smile._

_"__Why?" Bill asked her. "Well, first off, I just met you for the first time and i don't really know how you teach a class and i guess the way you teach a student is normal, i mean come on you can see all of em' in other school..."_

_"__well, yea but why do you think i am not a lousy teacher as your friends think of me?..." Bill gave her a confused look_

_"__It's because i say so" Blue winked at him._

_"__That's good to hear." Bill smiled at Blue and she did the same to him. _

_"__Hey can you tell me the reason why they hate me?"_

_"__They don't hate you Professor Bill the only reason is, always entertains us when he discuss so we don't get bored and he doesn't get mad when someone is late...well...i don't really know the reason why because i am a different person and not them but for me that's the reason... " Blue said._

_"__You're right" Bill said. "So shall i get started?" Bill asked her and she nodded._

___She listened to Bill about half an hour and some of her classmates are looking at their classroom's window looking at Blue._

___Another minute passed by and the more classmates of hers came and looked at her at the window and as she noticed this she let off a light chuckle and continue to listen to Bill's discussion._

___After another hour some has decided to come inside and join Blue and Bill._

___These continued and continue until the room is almost full._

___This made Bill happy and he smiled when he turned to them he noticed that one person is missing.._

_"__What a troublemaker." Whispered Bill and continues..

* * *

_

___Red's POV_

___((Rooftop))_

___I guess i can rest here for a while since our next subject is prof. Oak the after that is prof. Rowan's and since they're gone with ...i can slack until lunch time..._

___Red looked up at the clear sky, gazing at the clouds floating and felt the wind brush up at his face as he lay down on the rooftop's bench...silence in the room made him sleepy but...he felt a presence somewhere in the place._

___He stood up and search for the suspicious presence...he looks under the bench, behind the door of the stairway, and at the back of it._

___He then saw a beautiful girl with an orange hair, wearing a red sport jacket, jogging shorts and a pendant around her neck, carrying an album with her._

___He sat in front of her and stared at her as she sleeps peacefully like an angel...but Red has a feeling he met the girl in front of him somewhere.._

_Did i meet this girl in the past? Do i know you? Why do you look familiar?_

___Red made strange faces and scratching his head to help him remember until the girl woke up._

_"__Is it morning already?" the girl said as she yawn and stretched her arms_

___When the girl opened her eyes, she looked at Red closely and made the strange faces Red did._

___She opens her album and look at Red and back at the album and repeats the same actionover and over again._

___After 2 minutes..._

___She closes her album and close her eyes and breathe._

___Red sweatdropped and says in his mind "This girl is kinda weird." The girl suddenly pointed at him but did not talk but just glared at him. "Wha-what's wrong?" Red shuddered. _

_"__Are you Red Nakamaru?" the girl asked. "Yes, why did you ask?" Red answered her and calmed a bit_

_"__RED! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" the girl jumped and put her arms around his neck._

_"__Um...what do you mean you missed me? Just who are you? And what are you doing here?" Red asked. The girl let go off of him and says "I can't believe you have forgotten me" The girl sighed. _

_"__I'm Misty, Misty Himenori,And I'm here study of course" Misty said. "MISTY! WOW Your hairstyle changed" Red said and Misty falls on the floor (anime style w) "Idiot!" Misty said._

_"__Just kidding, You changed a lot, I mean look at you your height, your weight decreased and you're cuter than before." Red said and made misty blush lightly. "I missed you Red" Misty whispered. "aww, I missed you too lil' Misty" Red rubbed her hair and smiled.

* * *

_

___Blue's POV_

___Lunch time_

_"__What a headache" Blue complaint. "What's wrong Blue?" Yellow asked. "Yea, what's the prob" Sapphire said. "it's just the lesson we have, It's so frustrating." Blue kept complaining and felt someone behind her._

_"__You gotta live with it, You're in highschool."_

_"__Green?"Blue said_

_"__What miss me already?" Green leaned forward to her making her blush slightly pink_

_What the heck is with this feeling..my tummy starts to hurt_

_"__A-As If" Blue pouts. "Well anyways see ya ladies" Green waves goodbye and heads out to the table Where Gold and Silver is seating at._

___Blue looked at Green and turns back at Yellow and Sapphire._

_"__Blue has a crush!" Sapphire yelled. "A-I DO NOT!" Blue denied. "Then what's with the shaky talk sister?" Sapphire smirks at Blue and Blue glared at her and sat down "Whatever, go say whatever you want ,go on, see what i care" Blue said with an angered look. "Hey, I'm just joking come on" Sapphire said but Blue shrugged and refused to face her. "Come on, I'm sorry" Sapphire apologized but still she didn't look at Sapphire and rather continue eating her lunch. "I'M SORRY BLUE!" Sapphire apologized with a really loud voice. _

___Her voice echoed in the cafeteria and made everyone focus on them._

___Blue flinched as she felt people around them are looking at they're table._

_"__Please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Sapphire apologized once more but this time.._

_"__Alright, alright I forgive you...just don't do that again" Blue said. "YAY!"Sapphire jumped for joy and hugged Blue. Yellow smiled at the two brunettes and continue eating her bread._

___Meanwhile..._

_"__We'll go now Blue, see you at the dorms later" Yellow and Sapphire said their goodbyes and Blue studies her book before going to her next class._

___Silence in the room made her concentrate on her studies but made her a little bored because of it._

___She bought an apple so she can eat it while she study._

___After 15 minutes she heard voices coming to the cafeteria._

___One she doesn't recognize and someone's voice she knows.._

___She looks at the door as it opened and saw Red with a girl._

_Aww, What a cute couple...what am i doing i better focus or else I'm failed..._

___Blue looked at her book to study but can't focus because she wanted to look at the two with her in the same room._

_"__Hey Blue" called Red. "Oh hey Red, where have you been?" Blue asked since he was gone through all their 3 subject period.  
"Somewhere slacking off" Red said in reply.  
"I see" Blue said._

_"__So what're you doing?" Red asked "What do you think I'm doing?" Blue raised her right eyebrow. "I got a book about algebra, I got a notebook to write my notes on and i got a ballpen to use so i can write notes so what do you think I'm doing?" Blue said looking at her book. _

_"__Geez Blue, you could've just said you're studying" Red said. "Just wanna play charade that's all." Blue winked at him._

_ "__Well, it's the most lame charade ever" Red joked and chuckled while Blue giggled._

___"Cough, Cough excuse me, oh I'm sorry about that." Misty faked._

___"Oh yea This is Misty, and Misty this is my friend Blue" Red introduced the two to each other._

___"Pleased to meet you Misty" Blue smiled at her "Same here"._

_"__So Red is Misty your girlfriend?" Blue asked. "What are you saying? Of course not!" Red said_

_"__Oh, Is she your sister then?" Blue asked him again._

_"__Something like that right, Lil' Misty" Red said and Misty nodded in agreement_

_"__Excuse me just going to the restroom"_

"Okay" said the two in unison.

Once Red entered the boy's restroom.

"Do you like Red?" Misty puts her hands on the table and leaned forward at Blue.

"N-No" Blue shuddered .

" Tell me the truth" Misty said.

"I-I already said I don't" Blue said with a shaky voice.

"LIAR" Misty said at her and making Blue's eyes wide open.

" I know you like him"

"I don't!" Blue denies.

"Yes, you do!"

"I do not!" Blue kept denying.

"I don't care how many times you deny it but, i know you like him and from now on we're enemies" Misty said.

"WHAT?" Blue said with an annoyed voice.

"You heard me, we are enemies! Now get out of my sight loser" Misty said pointing at the door

"You Lil-Ugh Whatever!" Blue stormed off.

Misty giggled and saw Red came out of the bathroom.

"Hey Misty, where's Blue?" Red said

"She needs to hurry to her class so she left already" Misty lied.

"Is that so?...oh well i guess i better hurry too" Red said

"Why? Because Blue left?" Misty asked him with a somewhat plain but annoyed look.

"Well that's not really the reason why but-"

"Then why not just slack off?, aren't you a delinquent? Then it's fine" Misty said.

"But-"

"You're gonna leave me alone?.." Misty faked.

"N-no of course not..." Red said lowering his voice.

"Good let's hang out then." Misty dragged him out of the room.

* * *

Mae: Hey Again guys!

I'm just gonna say something about the concept of the story so you wouldn't be confused

The story's genre "Fantasy" is not like in the pokemon manga or in the pokemon anime.

The concept is they have some powers on their own without using any pokemon.

Pokemon's are the animals in this fic/world

They're powers are based on the special abilities Prof. Oak gaved them on the manga

The other's abilities such as; Red as the attacker, Gold the breeder and etc.

Characters that or none of not yet know their abilities.

I'm gonna make them up alright

I'm also gonna change the summary cause it does not gave much information

Note: I may not update quickly because I'm too busy with school please be patient for my update. okie?... : )

Anyways thanks for reading my fanfiction

Please read and review


	7. Chapter 06: Slacker began Studying?

Mae: New chappie

Blue: Yay!

Mae: well hope you'll like it

Red: she doesn't own me and Blue and the other characters that are used in this story.

Blue: she only owns the title, the plot and I don't know anymore

Mae: on with the story.

* * *

~.Slacker began Studying?.~

"Alright remember all the things we had discussed, tomorrow we'll have a recitation about it, dismissed" The professor said. "Oh and please tell it to Mr. Nakamaru" He added. "Heard that Blue" Lance said as he went inside Blue's classroom. "Yea, I did" Blue replied as she fixed her things. "You need to tell it to him then" Lance teased. "Yea, yea I will later, look Lance I'm kinda busy, I'm in cleaning duty today." Blue said. " Oh sorry, need help?" Lance offered. "Nah, me and the others can handle it."She said. "you and the who now?" He said. "Me and ….no one" Blue said as she found out that no one was in their classroom but herself and Lance. "Well, I can totally handle this" Blue exclaimed proudly. "If you say so, well later Blue" He said. " yea, later Lance" She answered back. "If ever I'll survive this mess.." She whispered. "Uh…did you say something?" Lance came back and asked.

"No-Nothing it must've been your imagination….hehe" Blue stuttered.

"Right….well off I go now" He left. "Phew, well I have to get started if I want to finish it early" Blue sighed as she started picking up paper and bottles and pens on the floor, and once she's done with it she grabbed a broom and started sweeping.

As she sweeps the floor, she found a cute charm bracelet; she picked it up and wondered who owns it.

"I wonder who owns this bracelet…." She tried to guess the person but nothing came to her mind.

"Guess I'll just put it in the lost and found box" She said and puts the bracelet in there and continue what she's doing.

**Lance's POV**

"Why do I feel like I forgot something?…." I stopped and think for a while if I forgot something important, then suddenly it came to me, "Mom's Charm!" I gasped. I looked at my jacket's pocket, my pants' pocket, my bag but I can't find it. "Where is it?..." I kept digging things from my bag. "I must've left it at Professor Birch's classroom!" I ran back to the classroom seeing Blue mopping the floor. "Blue!" I shouted."Yes?"

"Did you saw any bracelet here?" I asked her. She looked up to the ceiling thinking if she did, then she snapped her fingers and ran towards the lost and found box.

"Be careful the floor is—" I warned her but then she slipped. "Blue!" I slid to catch her before she could fall to the ground. As I caught her, I met her eyes. I could feel myself blush HARD!

"I told you to be careful, Look what happened" I scold her and stand up looking away so she can't see me blushing. Then I suddenly heard her say a soft

"Sorry if I made you worry lance". I looked back at her seeing her warming smile, made me smile too. 'She looked like an angel…' I said to myself.

"Hey Lance!" Blue called. "Yeah?" I then realized when I was in somewhere _land_ she went to the lost and found box. "Is this what you were looking for?"She let me see the bracelet she grabbed from the box. Realizing that IT IS the charm I was looking for.

"Yes!" I ran forgetting the floor was wet, I slipped and fell down. I could hear Blue let off a giggle. "That hurt…" I said standing up and took the bracelet from Blue. "Thanks a lot Blue" I said.

"Whose bracelet is it?" Blue asked. "It's my mom's….She gave it to me when I was born" I told her.

"I see…It's really important huh…..just glad I found it" Blue said.

"Yea" I looked at her smiling. I then noticed that the room was totally clean compared how it looked like when I left. "You clean fast" I said impressed. "It was hard though" She said. "So you're free now. Where'd ya heading to now?" I asked her.

"Gonna stay here for a while and read my notes." She answered. "Oh okay, suit yourself….Thanks again for finding this. See you around Blue!" I waved goodbye and left her**.**

**Blue's POV**

'_Is that really the reason why I prefer to stay here?'_ I wondered.

"Might as well do what I said…" I sighed and open my notebook. But then HER image flashed in my head.

"That little carrot top! UGH! What's up with her? She wanted an answer, I gave it to her and she kept on insisting that I like Red…He's just a friend" I said.

"I don't have time thinking about this" I said and went back to reading.

**Meanwhile….**

**Red's POV**

'This is the first time I slacked all day…It was fun I guess….I can't believe how much Misty changed' I ought to myself.

"_Why because Blue left?"_

"Why did I exactly wanted to go back when Blue left?..." I said. "I'm so weird" I said and let off a chuckle and opened the door of the classroom. Finding Blue sleeping in her seat.

"What is she still doing here?" I asked myself and sat down on my sit beside her, watching her sleep. I felt myself smile while looking at her. I went forward to her and moved her bangs to the side to see her face more clearly.

"Cute….You sleep like a baby.." I chuckled and suddenly blushed when I noticed what I just said.

'_I hope she didn't hear what I just said'. _ I said to myself. Then I heard a moving sound and looked back at Blue who appears to be waking up.

"Hi Red….Red!" She said.

**Blue's POV**

"When did you came here?" I asked him.

"Just a moment ago…." He said.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I said rubbing my eyes.

"Because you were sleeping so soundly. You're sleeping like an a-"He stopped.

"Like a what?" I said. "Like a…a SNORLAX!" He said with a weird looking smile

"You got problems with grammar Red…An? Followed by a consonant" I said with a smile on my face.

"I meant to say you were sleeping like a snorlax, that "an" is just a mistake in my sentence" He said making up an excuse.

"Yea, Yea Mr. Excuses, here, all the discussions earlier are written there. Professor June said that we'll have a quiz tomorrow. So be sure to study it. Or else you'll get nothing but a 0 on your remarks" I said and gave him my notebook.

"No thanks" He gave the notebook back to me. "You need it more than me Blue, I bet you didn't understand all of the discussion" "I d-" "Even if you did, I won't need it, I'll just slack again tomorrow so I'd skip it. Take it" He cut me off. But suddenly…

"Slack?, That's what you're gonna do all year? If you're just gonna slack why'd you go and study here, scratch that. Why go to schools and study? I'm getting pissed by your pride of your so-called delinquent title! Even though you're a delinquent, you should at least study even a bit coz it'll affect your future! I'm concern of what might happen to you!" I said.

I gave a shocked expression just like Red's.

'_What did I just say?...What the heck is wrong with me?'_

"B-Blue" He said. "F-Forget what I said…I'm sorry…I-uh…I gotta go….." I stood up and about to leave but then

"Wait…Blue….I'll…study.." He said when he grabbed my hand. I was a bit shocked though, that I was able to force him to study.

"Man, I have to push your buttons first before you follow huh? Here" I gave him the notebook still wearing the pissed face look.

"You mad?" He asked me. I turned around seeing his frowned face. I calmed down a bit and gave him a comforting smile. "Nah…..I was just pissed and all….sorry about what I said…" I comforted him.

"Don't apologize….it's my fault anyways, you were just being concern about me…..I should be thankful.." He said with a smile. "Thankful for what?" I asked

"Thankful that I got a friend like you…"He said made me blushed a bit.

"Don't flatter me, I'm bad with those" I told him. "I'm not trying to flatter you, I'm just telling the truth" He grinned.

"W-Whatever, I'm going now" I said and turned my back against him. "Wait up, I'm coming with you!" He said and we went together.

**Misty's POV**

"That Blue…..You're not facing an ordinary enemy, girl….You'll see what I meant…" Misty snickered.

"What are you doing here orange head? You lost?" I turned around seeing one guy with orange hair and a blonde girl smaller than me.

"No…..Get lost" I said to them. "Respect your senior, you little-" The guy said about to grab me but he was stopped by the girl.

"Lance stop it, stop being immature!" She said "Hmph, got what you deserve" I said and walked away.

**Normal POV**

"Why that! Ugh! Loser!" Lance screamed. "Come on Lance, I told you not to be immature. How can they respect you if you won't even act like how you should" Yellow lectured. "You're on that girl's side?" Lance grumbled. "I'm on no one's side! Ugh! None of my words is coming in your head at all" Yellow said.

"You just don't know how to be pissed off!" Lance said.

"Yes I do! I'm always like that whenever I'm around you! Because of that attitude of yours! Ugh! I can't take this anymore. I'm going and don't dare following me!" Yellow stormed off.

"Who says I'll follow you!" Lance shouted but then frowned a bit.

"Yellow! Wait!" Lance said. "Don't follow me!" Yellow told him making Lance stop.

"Fine…." He whispered and went to the other way.

_Yellow and Lance's mind._

'_Why do I suddenly feel empty?...'_

**Blue's POV**

**Girl's dormitory…**

"Well, I'm going inside now. If you need help with that go here and call me, My number is also written there, well… see ya" I said.

"Um….Blue….Thanks" He smiled.

"Don't mention it" I smiled back and waved back then he left to go back to his dorm.

I went inside the dormitory and head forward to our room.

"Hey guys" I said seeing Sapphire with Ruby doing some kind of project and Yellow reading a book but somehow gloomy.

"Hey Blue!" Sapphire and Ruby greeted. "What are you two doing?"

"Remaking our teacher's tower project she made when she was a child" Sapphire answered.

"What happened?" I asked. "It's all Sapphire's fault if it wasn't for her clumsiness, We shouldn't be here together doing it." Ruby said giving Sapphire a glare.

"My fault? You're the one who bumped into me!" Sapphire and Ruby started arguing.

"Hey, Come on now; stop arguing if you want to finish it quickly." I said sweat dropping.

They stopped and went back to what they were doing and I paid attention on Yellow, who really seemed gloomy.

"Hey Yellow, are you alright?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm totally fine" she said with a smile..Though I knew it isn't true

"Tell me about it, I'm all ears" I said showing her a smile.

"I don't know this thing I felt before…..I told Lance that I was pissed off because of his attitude...And I stormed off and told him not to follow me but then…"She said "And then?"

"Then suddenly I felt empty as if one of my life's piece got lost" She said. I let off a little giggle about the piece thing but apologized.

"Sorry for laughing Yellow…..you should make up with Lance…He's important to you isn't he?" I told her making her think about it. Then she gave a nod. "Well, He's the piece that got lost…He's already a part of your life, and you need him so it'll be complete, I don't mean the like, like thing…though there's chances that that's the cause but mainly, because he's your friend, best friend if that's the correct term of your relation. If his attitude pisses you off, tell him about it, but be careful though sometimes it causes breakdown for people, but sometimes it helps too…..like earlier with Red.."

"You fought each other?" She asked me wide eyed. "No….I just told him that I was pissed bout' his pride of his title, but somehow it helped him..." I said. "Anyways, you gotta make up with him got that Yellow?" I told her putting my hand on her head.

"Alright, I guess I have to." She sighed "Thanks for the advice Blue"

"Glad to be of service" I said and went to my room to arrange my things.

**Red's POV**

"She was concerned for my future huh…" I whispered.

"What're you whispering about Red? And what's up…you look too happy" Gold asked me.

"Something happened with you and Blue?" Green asked.

'_Heck! You're so smart!'_

"No….I hang out with Misty earlier"

"Misty? She's here" Green said with a not so obvious shock expression.

"You heard me didn't you?" I said as I grabbed Blue's notebook from the table.

"RED! You're studying?" Gold said.

"Are you blind? Yes I am…" I said. "What happened to you man!" Gold said.

"Nothing, zip it would ya, I'm trying to understand these lessons I skipped earlier. We got quiz tomorrow so shush up!" I told him.

'_I can't understand any of these! I'm damn doomed!'_

_-'If you need help just call me and go here alright?'-_

"I'm gonna go outside" I said to the guys and left after taking my phone from the table.

As I walked through the hallway, I put Blue's number on my phone to call her.

_Ring Ring….Ring…..Ri -_

"Hey Blue, It's Red…..I need help with the notes, I don't understand a thing! It's giving me a headache just looking at the words" I said.

'_**Alright, I'll wait for you outside the dormitory' **_she said.

"Okay, Thanks …See ya!"

"_**Bye!"**_

I pressed the call end button and continued walking.

Meanwhile…..

**Normal POV**

"Red!" Blue called out.

"Heya Blue….you haven't changed your clothes yet?" Red asked.

"Yeah, I was fixing my things…..Come on, let's go inside" Blue said and went inside with Red.

"Excuse me miss! Up to when is the curfew for the boys to visit?" Blue asked the girl behind the counter. "11 o' clock" She replied.  
"So, it's just the same on the boy's dorm huh?" Red said.

"Is that so? Time is..7:30 alright we have enough time till 11, Thanks ma'am" Blue said and grabbed Red's hand to the elevator.

"What floor is your room?" Red asked her as they wait for the elevator."5th floor" Blue said

"Who are your room mates?" "Just wait will you, you excited to flirt with them or something?" Blue said letting off a chuckle making Red's face red. "No! Just curious…" Red said not looking at Blue.

"Here's a hint, you know them" She said winking at him then the elevator finally arrived. Both stepped inside Blue pressed 5 on the elevator keys (A/N: I dunno what you call em)

Awkward silence was building up between them.

**Blue's POV**

'_I can't think of anything to talk about…'_ I said.

"Hey Blue…"

"Huh?" I looked at him. "Remember when I saved you from the bully brothers?"

"What about it?" I asked and I remembered something.

'_Shucks..I haven't thanked him for that…'_

"Well….I just wanted to know….if its okay…..how'd you met them? I meant encounter the two of them?" He asked. "Oh…..well you could say I was feeding birds then suddenly they flew off to the hallways…I chased after them and I got lost…..there I saw the brothers….they looked like freaks" I said. "Oh, I see…." He said and looked up to the ceiling.

"Hey, I just remembered I haven't thanked you for that…Thanks Red…" I said.

"Don't mention it" He said looking at me.

"Wow…. I never thought how red your eyes are…" I said as I gazed his eyes.

"You just noticed that now?" He said. "Well, I don't really gaze at people directly eyes…" I said looking away. "Why?"

"I'm scared…" I said with a happy-frown smile. "Scared of what?" He asked me.

"Falling…" I whispered under my breath. "Huh? What do you mean by falling?" He asked me with a plain dumb look.

'_Are you really dumb when it comes to that kind of things?'_

"Nothing..." I sighed.

'_Ting!'_

"Oh…We're here…Let's go" We went out.

'_I hope it won't happen with Red…' _ I said thinking about what happened in the past with THAT guy.

**Red's POV**

'_What does she mean, scared of falling? How can you fall into someone eyes? It's not like your standing on their eyeballs'_ I wondered.

"Here's our room" She said.

"Room 506" I said looking at the room number. "Yea, got it memorized?" She said tapping her finger to her head. "Yup" I said smiling at her.

She opened the door…

Inside was….

"Ruby?" I shouted seeing him on top of Sapphire. "This isn't what you're thinking about!" Ruby said.

"What are the two of you doing?" Blue said. You could see her blushing at what she's seeing right now.

"This isn't what you're thinking! Close the door!" Ruby said.

Both of use went inside and she closed the door putting her hands crossed in front of her chest. (A/N: Is that the right way to explain that pose?)

"Explain yourselves" She said with an annoyed expression, still blushing.

"Here's what happened, You know Sapphire and I are making the project right?" Blue nodded.

"Well Sapphire here lets the glue gun lying on the floor still plugged on, and then the glue was spilled on the floor. She went to the kitchen to get us something to eat…. But then because she was So greedy, she putting the food away from me, When I was trying to get it she then fell on her back where the glue is spilled, so that's why she's stuck…."

"And why did you get stuck?" I asked.

"She asked me to help her get up…I kneeled down but got my pants stuck to the glue too but my hands are still free, I pulled her back up but then she was so stuck to the glue, It pulled her back causing me to get stuck too…so that's what happened." He said.

"Why didn't you get yourself out when your hands are still free?" Blue asked.

"Because this pants is so expensive I can't have it torn" Ruby explained.

I slapped my forehead and Blue sighed.

I and Blue went to help them, we got Sapphire out but Ruby still refuses to have his pants torn.

"Noooo!"

"Stop being all girly-like Ruby!" I said "Not all girls act like him Red" Blue said. "But still there are girls that act like him…"

"You got a point there" Blue said. "Well If you don't want your pants to be torn…the only option is remove it…" Blue said looking away.

"You're wearing boxers right? So I guess that's fine with the girls...I think…" I said but the Ruby looked away.

"That's the problem…" He grumbled.

"You're not wearing one?" I gave him a smug look. "He blushed and gave an annoyed look.

"Well since you're wearing boxers Red, lend me your pants then" He said.

"And what? I'm gonna leave this dorm wearing boxers? Suuure! That won't make me famous throughout the whole school! There won't be any rumors that'll be spread! Suuure!" I said

"Your choice Ruby, Torn? Or Stuck" Blue told him. Ruby didn't answer, In fact he was in deep thought…I mean it looks like he wasn't thinking about the choices…

"Neither!" He exclaimed. "Red, lend me those and I'll go back immediately to the dorm and get changed and return it to you." He said. "How will I know, that you'll be back?" I glared at him.

"The project isn't done yet…I have to come back and finish it…" Ruby said.

I sighed. "Hey Um, can you girls turn around for a moment? I told them. The two turned around and we started removing our pants and I gave mine to Ruby and he started putting it on.

"Man! You owe me a lot!" I said to him. "Thanks Red" Ruby said.

"Just hurry up!" I said.

"Can we turn now?" Sapphire asked. "Eh…Yea I guess…" I said

When they turned their faces flashed so red that you can see them!

"Uhm…..I'm gonna go back to my room now" Sapphire said and left us in the living room.

"Uh...let's head to my room too…" Blue said looking away from me and I gave her a nod and she leads the way to her room.

"Wow…your room sure is well arranged….you already had it decorated huh…" I said as I looked at her seeing her still looking away. "Y-yea…"she stuttered.

"Sorry, If you're not comfortable with me just wearing **this**." I said.

"It's alright…sit on my bed, I'll just take a quick bath" Blue said.

"Okay…" I said and sat down.

**Blue's POV**

'_I can't help being uncomfortable with Red wearing boxers… I mean…He's a guy and I'm a girl…GET THE PICTURE!'_ I argued with my thoughts as I search for clothes to wear. (A/N: no dirty thoughts peeps! 8D)

"Just read it and maybe you'll understand some things written there…" I told him and went to the bathroom.

I turned on the showers and take my clothes off.

I stepped into the shower "Cold" I burred.

I put shampoo on my hair.

Not noticing I started singing while rubbing my hair with shampoo

_Perfect two- Auburn (1__st__ to chorus)_

_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly_

_You can be the butterflies, I feel in my belly_

_You can be the captain and I can be your first mate_

_You can be the chills that I feel on our first date_

_2__nd_

_You can be the hero and I can be your sidekick_

_You can be tears that I cry if we ever split_

_You can be the rain from the cloud when it's storming_

_You can be the sun when it shines in the morning_

_Refrain_

_Don't know if I could ever be_

_Without you coz boy, you complete me_

_In time we'll both see_

_We're all we need_

_Bridge_

_You're the apple to my pie_

_You're the straw to my berry_

_You're the smoke to my high_

_You're the one I wanna marry_

_Chorus:_

_You're the one for me (for me)_

_I'm the one for you (for you)_

_You take the both of us (of us)_

_We're the perfect two (yeah..ey!)_

_We're the perfect two…._

_We're the perfect two._

_Baby me and you.._

_We're the perfect two…_

"Ah?" I gasped.

'_I started singing without knowing it! I hope he didn't hear me!..."_

I was done taking a bath, I change into my clothes

I put my spaghetti strapped shirt on and a short shorts

Put the towel around my neck and went out of the bathroom holding my used uniform.

When I came out I saw Red scanning my notebook..I meant my other notebooks.

And by the looks of the cover it was my song notebook…It's a notebook where I write down my songs…

"Red! Don't look at that!" I said grabbing the notebook from him and put the notebook he was supposed to reading in his hands. "This is what you should be reading not this" I scolded him as I put my uniform in the 'dirty clothes basket'

"Aww…Why not! That notebook is way more interesting….You got good songs Blue" He said.

"I told you DO NOT FLATTER ME!" I said with a faint blush on my cheeks, but the dim light of the room covered it, phew. "Again, I'm not trying to flatter you, I'm just-"

"Saying the truth…" we both said at the same time. Making Red flinch. "I got it memorized" I told him. "Anyway…So what is it that you didn't understand?" I sat down beside him.

"Everything…"He said. "Seriously?" I sighed. "What do you expect I'm a-"He said but I cut him off by coughing.

"Alright, let's start with Math" I flipped to the page where the math notes were written.

"Okay" He said.

"Alright, Solving for an unknown number…Here's how you do it" I explained it to him how and He was paying a lot of attention.

'_I can be a teacher'_ I giggled.

"What's funny?" He asked. "Oh nothing…just remembered something…focus!" I said and we continued studying.

After 1 hour….

_Knock- knock_

"Blue, it's time to eat!" Yellow said.

"Alright, be right there!" I replied. "Come on Red, let's study while eating" I said both of us stood up, I turned the lights off before we left the room.

**Living room…**

"Hey guys, Come- -"Yellow said but stopped and I may know the reason why…

"Hey Red here's your pants back" Ruby gave Red's pants back. "You could've give it to me earlier" Red replied with a smug look on his face as he put his pants on.

"So was it worth it Blue?" Ruby asked me some kind of a stupid question. "What's worth it?" I asked him. "Being with Red alone wearing only his boxers what else, you seemed comfortable with him just wearing it." He joked but it wasn't funny.

"You big pervert!" I slapped his face "Correction, it was uncomfortable!" I said to him.

"Come on Blue, I'm just joking…" Ruby said. "Well, It's not a funny joke" I grumbled.

"Come on you guys, No fighting!" Red said. "Come on Blue, take a sit" He said

Ignoring Ruby I sat down not looking at anyone in the room.

"You dumbass" I heard Red whispered it to Ruby. "Come on, Let's eat" Yellow said and we get each of us rice and food, which yellow cooked.

"Itadakimasu!" we all said. "You brought the notebook with you right?" I asked Red and he gave a nod. "Let's get on with Grammar this time…" I said but he removed my hand and closed the notebook.

"Let's enjoy dinner first, eat before study" He said. "But"

"No Buts! eat or else I'll feed you" He said. He left me with no choice; I faced my food and eat along with the others.

10:30 pm

"Well, that's all we gotta study…did you understand everything now?" I asked him but when I looked at him, He was sleeping. I was about to wake him up but instead…it's like my hand was stopped to do so…I looked at him as his head stays on my shoulder. I gotta admit…he looks angelic when he sleeps…suddenly he starts to wake up.

"Had a good nap?" I asked him. "Yea…Wait….did I snooze off?" He said.

"What do you think?" I poked his head. "Sorry" He apologized. "There's nothing to apologize about….so did you understand everything we studied?" I asked him.

"Yes…..you know?...it's more easier to understand when you're the one teaching it to me…" He said with a smile. Man I felt blushing again…._'How many times has he made me blush today?'_

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the teachers teach so fast like lightning…and if I ask Green and Crystal they sometimes use complicated words that I do not understand and if I ask Gold or Silver…I won't learn a thing…" He explained.

"Is that so…" I said. "What time is it?" He asked.

"It's 10:40 already" I said.

"I gotta go now, I'll come with you downstairs." I said.

"Nah, go take a rest, I'll go back with Ruby" He said.

"No it's fine, I'm not tired yet" I insisted. "Oh yeah? How many times have you yawned earlier?" He said. "A lot…" I pouted. "See" He said.

"But that doesn't mean, I'm sleepy" I said.

"Come on Blue…" He said.

"Uh….Fine" I said accepting defeat.

We went out of the room both him and Ruby put on their jackets.

"Be careful on your way" I said to the both of them

"Yea, I'll take care of your Reddy-boo" Ruby joked, Red jabbed him not to hard. "What did you say" Red glared at him. "I was just kidding!" I laughed at both of them, making them look at me.

"Sorry about earlier Blue" Ruby apologized. "It's okay" I said to him… and I would guess Red's are the opposite of what Ruby said.

"Thanks a lot Blue…for helping me study" He said. "Don't mention it" I said.

"Well, we gotta go now…See you tomorrow" Red said and turned their backs at me but Red looked back again.

"Goodnight" He said with his angelic smile…or should I say killer smile.

"Night" I said giving him a smile too.

I closed the door when the both of them entered the elevator.

'_What was that just now….I hope It's not happening what I think is happening"_

I went to my room and slept.

* * *

Mae: So? Did you like it? I wrote a long one so I can make up the days I haven't update.  
Took me 16 pages in Microsoft. Oh and I also hoped my grammars have improved ehehe 8D

oh and sorry about to many blushing stuff ehehe ^^'' fluffiness if it's too fluufy for you...for me it's kind of normal fluffy 8D

I'll think of new ideas how to continue this starting tomorrow so just wait for my update and also don't worry, I don't think it'll take long…long as before.

It was so busy before since there's school but now it's vacation time!  
I have a lot of free time to make fanfic…I guess…..Though I don't know if I'll be able to write starting June 10 cause we're going back to Philippines to spend our vacation. Well!

Hope you liked it~

Please Review! 8)


	8. Author's Note :

Alright...You guys must be...uhm...mad or upset I think? well...I know I haven't updated this for a really long time...  
one to blame for sure is me xD well duh? xD who else would it be...OKay I'm going crazy, I know :) I'm just really hyper today =]

I got enough nap xDD =))))

anyways...reasons why I haven't update for a long time...

1) AUTHOR'S BLOCK- Main Reason! I lack ideas on what to do or what to write.

2) I've been too caught up in Fairy Tail and come to love NaLu (NatsuxLucy) more than Luckyshipping and I will confess, It made me forget a little bout' LS but that doesn't mean I don't like or support it anymore though I got the Luckyshipper spirit back :)) yay! so no main problem is the author's block though I'm adding a little to the next chapter meaning I'm working on it :) though I don't know when it'll be finished and be posted. So please be patient like now xDDDD thank you!

3) I had problem with our school! gosh! I thought I'm gonna study back home (my home country:Phils.) I thought I'm gonna STOP! nuuu waay! xDD

well it has been solved and I'm studying at a new school :)

The school is NOT THAT DIFFERENT to my old school but I still prefer the old one coz of the memories I have spent with the people =) and I miss those people well some...since some of my classmates transferred to the same school I'm studying at now, which made it easier to fit in to the new school, but still I miss them and the memories huhuhu ;'( though it wouldn't hurt to make NEW MEMORIES won't it :)

NO I won't replace the old ones  
YES I'm gonna add them to my old ones =)))

well anyways that's the 3 reasons why I hope you understand me ...

It's really hard to face these problems :] though bit by bit it was solved.

well that's it!

Goodbye~!

Have a nice day to all of you!  
Thank you for taking your time for this :)


	9. Chapter 07:

Mae: Hey it's me again! I do not have the right to be cheery, do I?

Blue: Yes! And No, because you gave us a really long vacation and it was sooo boring!

Red: Gotta agree with Blue.

Misty: HEY'ALL!

Everyone: Misty?

Mae: How'd you appear?

Misty: That's a secret…ahahahaha *suddenly disappears*

Blue: What a creepy girl…

Red: She changed a lot…

Mae: Well anyways! Any messages from me to the cast and the readers will be found after the chapter but for now. Shall we enjoy the new chapter? Red and Blue, do the honors will you?

Blue and Red :

**DISCLAIMER**: She doesn't own Pokemon Special or any cast in the said manga. They belong to Nintendo, Game Freak and Hidenori Kusaka. Any OC's will be hers and the plot.

It was a rather gloomy morning…  
It was so quiet…the clouds were moving slowly…the wind's whispers can be heard.

That's right…due to the silence…any small noise can be heard by the naked ear.  
What could be the cause, you say?  
Well, it is because the students of Pallet High are taking their quiz.

It has been 30 minutes since they have started.

Xoxo Blue's POV xoxo

''Haawngh" I stretched my arms while yawning.

_This is bad…I'm getting sleepy…I didn't get enough sleep last night…  
If I fail this, I won't go easy on them._

"You alright Blue?" Red asked.

"Yeah, Totally…are you done with the quiz?" I asked him.

"Yep!" He smiled at me. "It was easy, all thanks to you" He said.

"Well, you should be thankful…" I said while yawning.

"Are you tired?"

"Er…yeah…" I said looking back at my test paper reviewing all my answers.

"Is it because I was having you teach me last night that I occupied half of your sleeping time?" He wore an apologetic face.

"Don't make that face…It's not your fault…Honest!" I told him.

"Well…If it isn't mine, whose fault is it then?"

"My two roommates" I sighed.

"Eh…What happened last night?" He asked.

I looked at him and I don't know but, I can feel and see excitement in his face

'_I wonder what he thinks happened last night…"_

"They were watching a horror clip and the usual reaction of people…They were screaming really loud until they were scolded by the dorm lady and the neighbours" I said.

"That's it?" He said with a plain disappointed face.

"Well Yeah…What did you think I was going to say?" I smirked at him.

"Erm…something more incredible than that" He avoided my eye.

"You mean something perverted? You gotta stop having a dirty mind Red" I giggled.

"I-I wasn't thinking anything dirty! It was you who said that not m-me!" He stuttered.

It was pretty obvious he was lying judging by a small tint of pink on his cheek.

"Whatever, well I'm gonna pass my paper what about you?" I said.

"What are you talking about the papers were collected already…" He said.

"What?"

"I said it was already collected when you were busy telling me what happened." He smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I shouted at him and hurried outside to chase Ms. June.

"Ahh! Wait up Blue!" He ran behind me.

I was running quickly in the hallway as I tried to catch up to Prof. June.

Sharp huffs and puffs echoed in the hallway, breathing quickly due to all the running I'm doing.

"Professor! Wait up please! You forgot my test paper!" I called out.

"Ms. Blue?" Professor turned and stopped walking.

"Thank god, you stopped. Here ma'am. Sorry I wasn't paying attention when the papers were being collected. I was really sleepy due to lack of sleep last night." I explained as I tried to catch my breath.

"Oh, that's alright…since I too was affected by the noises made by your roommates. But good thing you ran after me or else I wouldn't accept this anymore when I reached the faculty room." She said.

_(A/N: The teacher's apartment/ or you could also say dorm are just beside the girl's dormitory)_

"Guess I was lucky then." I smiled rubbing the back of my head.

"Hey Blue!" I turned around to see Red.

_Oh, right…he was running behind me…_

"Oh hey Red..." I said.

"Man you run really fast!" He tried to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry. Anyways…I was gonna head back now. Thanks Professor" I said.

"Eh! But I just got here!" He whined.

"Well' it's your fault! Who asked you to follow me anyways?" I said

"No one…sheesh Blue…you're acting really mean right now" he pouted.

"Oh am I?" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"You're being sarcastic aren't you?" He said.

"I was?"

"Nevermind…Let's head back" He gave up.

_He gives up easily doesn't he…_

I giggled lightly and walked back to our classroom with Red.

"Huh?" I looked back.

"What is it Blue?" He asked.

"Oh it's nothing…I kind of heard somebody calling my name but I guess it was just my imagination, anyways…Let's go! Maybe professor oak is there already, my reputation as the class rep will be ruined." I said, though… that thought was really true I sensed some kind of bad aura around us but again. It could be just my imagination so I just shrugged it off.

xOxO Normal POV XoXo

"That was close…"

"What was close?"

"Oh it's nothing…The two there almost caught me following them…" the girl sighed.

"Them? Red and Blue? Why are you following Red and Blue? Are you a stalker by any chance? Or maybe a girl who is jealous because she loves that guy so much and wants to make the other suffer." The guy asked.

"T-That's n-not true! Just who are-"She turned around to see a young boy around her age with Black spiky hair. "You" she continued.

"I'm not telling! Anyways…I'm right aren't I?" He said.

"It's none of your business! Go away you….you…uh…..PERVERT!" she stuttered.

"Really? A pervert? That's all you can come up with? You're too innocent!" He laughed. "I was wrong! You can't be someone who makes people suffer! You can't even come up with that sort of things! Here's one…stop following my friends you twerp. I may call you innocent but that doesn't mean you're really kind. You might be a yandere type of girl! It might not be my business…but even if you're a girl and did something really horrible to either one of them or any of my friends. I will hurt you badly." He threatened her.

The girl was shaken off by the words of the young man. Due to that, she left without any words.

The man sighed as soon as the girl was gone.

"Ugh…I didn't mean to act like a jerk, I was just protecting Red and Blue…but…I wonder why that girl is following them." He groaned. "Well, like she said, none of my business. But for future preferences, I'm gonna warn them about her." He then left the spot he was standing on.

XOxO Misty's POV xOxO

'What a jerk! What does he care! It's none of his business! And how embarrassing! I walked away from him without saying anything! I didn't even mumble anything! He must've thought I was really nice. But…he's a friend of Red right? He said so himself'

_-'stop following my friends you twerp. Blah Blah Blah! Anyways… It might not be my business…but even if you're a girl and did something really horrible to either one of them or any of my friends. I will hurt you badly.'-_

'I can take advantage of that thought…' I felt myself smirk.

"Get ready Blue…Cause this girl won't stop until I get him all to myself" I nodded.

"Misty?"

I turned around and saw a familiar face. He's face. That guy who always grabs Red's attention away from me which kind of made me think that he was after Red too and is gay. But, that thought kind of proved me wrong today. This guy got taller! He's more handsome… and what a cool voice. Is this really "Green?"

"Oh, you remembered me? Despite being hated by you due to all the times I tried and get Red's attention and times from you. You still remembered me." He teased.

"I guess that attitude didn't change after all." I said.

"What? You thought I changed?" He said.

"Well yeah" I told him.

"Really…What kind of changes are those" He asked leaning in.

"I thought that you changed from the goofball jerk to a gentleman but I guess I was wrong" I ticked.

"Well you're a bigger jerk than any guy would be. You're up to something again aren't you?" He said leaning back the wall.

"What do you mean? I don't have anything up in my sleeve" I kind of stuttered.

"So you really are up to something." He sighed.

"I told you I am not!" I growled at him.

"Whatever, not like it's my business or anything… just be careful and don't hurt Red and the one he truly loves. Well, see you around Carrot top…" And that he left.

"What did he meant by that? Why would I hurt Red and his one and only…specifically, Why would I hurt Red and Myself! What's up with that…? Those girls who are flirting around him are the one who is hurting Red's one and only" I muttered. Veins appeared in my head. I was frustrated.

'First, there's this Black spiked headed guy and now, Green too! Can't they see that, Blue is the one who is hurting Me! Red's one and only true love! How could they be so blind!' I walked frustrated that I didn't get to notice that Professor Rowan called me.

"MISTY!" He called out again.

I turned around and saw him. "Oh, sorry Professor, I was deep in thought that I didn't realize you were calling me." I said.

"I understand but! Such mannerisms are something that can't be simply ignored. It's something needed to be improved, Understood Ms. Misty." He said

"Y-Yes Professor" I nodded.

"Good, so that must mean you understood that you'll be staying in detention later" He gave me a slip.

'What?' I said. 'I do not have time for detention!'

"! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" He sounded like he shouted.

"Y-Yes….Excuse me sir" I walked farther from him.

'Man, his scary! But detention? I don't have time for such thing…I must always keep guard on Red and that b****! So frustrating!'

I walked through the hallway arguing and think of a plan to destroy Blue…

xOxO Blue's POV XoXo

"Ompff, Finally, it's break time!" I stretched my arms upwards relieving my numb muscles.

"Blue! Did you make another lunch box for me?" Red asked. '_Is he drooling?_'

"Uhmm….No….were you expecting one?" I said. I saw him frown.

"I was expecting you to make me one everyday…since it was so delicious..It wouldn't hurt to eat them all the time…" He confessed.

It kind of made me blush. It's actually the first time that someone has complimented my cooking this much… not even HIM did…Red's the first to appreciate it. My parents never actually knew I can cook because I never cook at home unless I'm alone but I do help my mom sometimes with the little stuffs, so she's still the one being complimented.

"Then let's make a deal…I've helped you review with the test…If you got a higher score than me…You can have Blue's specialty lunch every day" I said.

"Alright!" He cried. "BUT!" I exclaimed which caught his attention.

"If we tied or you got a lower score, I won't help you with study again and no lunch" I confirmed. "So Deal?"

"Deal" He shook my hand. And head out to the canteen to eat.

"You're pretty confident" I said.

"That's because I was thought by an amazing tutor, of course I would get a highscore" He grinned.

"Ju-Just shut up" I stuttered.

On our way to our table.…

"Well, If it isn't the hottest couple" someone murmured behind us.

I turned to see "GOLD!" I was blushing furiously at his COMMENT.

"Heya Gold!" Red greeted him. Both I and Gold gave him a stare.

"Is he that dense? Or is he doing that on purpose?" Both me and Gold thought…

"Anyways….What are you guys gonna eat?" He asked.

"Roasted Beef and sweetened broccoli" I said

"Mashed Potato and Chicken soup with rice. It's the main course today"

"I see….Hey Blue! I heard you're cooking is good! Can I try some?" He asked.

"Sure!" I offered him some of my lunch. He grabbed my fork and stabbed a broccoli and ate it.

"You're cooking is good! Can I have more?" Gold said.

"No way! That's unfair!" Red whined.

'_He's acting too childish…but it makes me happy he's whining over my food.'_ I giggled.

"Hmmmm? What's funny?" They asked.

I shook my head. "It's nothing; let's head to our table shall we?" I said leading the way.

As soon as we sat down, Gold was whining for another bite.

"Just one last bite okay?" I said and Gold nodded. I can see Red mad about it though.

"Here you go" I shoved it on his mouth.

"So gooooood" Gold continued chewing on it.

"Thank you" I said and took a spoonful of rice and beef.

"So, why are you still here Gold?" Red asked in a cold tone.

'_He must really be that upset'_

"Chill dude, Sorry If I took a bite on your girl's lunch and you didn't but…I was gonna say to watch out for a girl with orange hair." He said.

'_Could he be talking about Misty?"_

"Why?" We asked him.

"Well, earlier I had an encounter with her and seems like she was following you around."

'_So I was right earlier?'_

"A Stalker?" Red said. "Wow Blue, you're so popular you have a stalker already!" He said.

_IDIOT! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HAS A STALKER!_

"Whatever…Thanks for the info Gold.." I thanked him and continued eating.

"Well, that's it! See ya round I'm going to find Crys!" with that he left.

"I wonder who could that orange top be.." Red muttered.

"Well, think of someone you know with orange hair…maybe it's her?" I said looking at him at the corner of my eye.

"Misty? Nah! Misty never stalked anyone, She's too nice to do such thing." He said.

"What if, It was her?"

"It isn't her alright?" Red's tone changed. "Don't talk so ill about her"

"I was just stating the possibility sheesh! You're so hot tempered."

"Then maybe I am" He ate his food quickly and drank up all the water in his glass.

"See you at class" He then left.

"What's up with him now?" I mumbled.

"Oh Just forget it!"

"Hmmm….Blue's upset…I wonder why" The girl smirked evilly.

Mae: That's it! Thank you for reading! Sorry again for the long update…Author's block is still with me and I'm losing inspiration for Luckyshipping….. but thank you for your patience

Bye!


End file.
